Letter
by tattoohero
Summary: Written from the opening of ME3 after playing the Demo.  A letter Leia Shepard writes on a data pad for Dr. Liara T'Soni. while being held on Earth.


Liara-

I don't know how long I will be here on Earth. I gave the Alliance Brass all the intelligence I collected, but they don't seem to have a clue what to do with it. They grounded me and took away the Normandy. Doing the right thing seems like the wrong thing, but I know my duty. Hackett wanted me to face the music, so I am. But I am starting to feel like a scape-goat for the Alliance.

I miss you, Liara. The longer I am here, the more I miss you. The more I go stir crazy by being out of the game for now. I know the Reapers are coming, but I am in no position to do anything about it. It is frustrating, but I'll get through it. I always do.

I can't do anything without having Lt. James Vega as my personal escort. He still calls me "Commander" and salutes me, but he isn't suppose to do that. So at least some of still give me some respect.

This might turn into me rambling on, Liara. If so, please forgive me. I don't have a lot to do. Liara, I miss you. I know I'm repeating myself, but I'm putting what is in my head down for you. Hopefully, I'll be able to give this to you. Once I am able to leave Earth. If, they ever let me go.

I honestly think most here think I am crazy. They either don't want to understand or are too scared to believe me openly. I know Hackett and Anderson both believe me and are trying to help. Two verses the entire Alliance isn't helping me much. I know I am not crazy. I have not been imagining the Reapers.

You were with me on Virmire. We both heard what Sovereign said. I didn't imagine that, Liara. Same with Harbinger calling me an annoyance before the asteroid destroyed the Alpha Relay. I didn't want to do that, but I had no choice in the matter. I'm not a fan of the batarians, but I had no choice. I did what I had to, which was to start-up the project. It was either destroy the relay or let the Reapers be less than thirty minutes from attacking everyone in the galaxy. I gave the galaxy time to prepare and I'm now stuck here unable to prepare.

I do hope everything is well with you, Liara. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep. Even though I am not sleeping well. Too many things on my mind.

I love you, T'Soni. There are things I should have said before now. Some things you probably already know even though I never said them to you. You always seem to know, Liara. It's one of the many things I admire about you. Liara, I'm scared. Scared I may never see you again. Scared that I might break my promise to you. I have every intention on keeping it and to always come back. There are times I wonder what the Alliance is going to do with me.

That worries me a great deal. I just don't know, Liara. It's like they don't want to see what is right in front of their face. What more can I do? We took out Sovereign. And the Council believes it was Geth technology. What does it take to get people to see the obvious? I feel like they are sticking their hand in the sand hoping the problem goes away on its own.

It's not going away. The Reapers are on their way to the galaxy as I type this. We both know this as fact. I wonder if Alenko even believes me anymore, Liara. He didn't seem to believe me when I we ran into each other on Horizon. He called me a traitor. If I was a traitor, would I have turned myself in when I told to come back to Earth?

I want us to have a future together, Liara. We have to defeat the Reapers first, Once the threat is gone, I want us to be together. It's the major reason I'm fighting so hard. For us and for everyone in the galaxy. I can't do what I need to do when I'm grounded.

Yes, I'm frustrated. I'll get over it. I'm not sure if I'm the same person I was before I came back to Earth. I don't like these feelings I am having lately. Anger, resentment, frustration, and boredom all rolled into one. I've never had these feeling all at once before, Liara. That scares me too.

Maybe I have too much idle time and I don't know what to do about it. Actually, there isn't very much I can do about it, so I'm stuck being bored. I suppose I should wrap this up, Liara. I'm sure you don't want to read about me complaining. I love you, Liara and I miss you very much.

Love you,

Leia

–

A/N:This was something I thought of after playing the demo. Too bad Liara will never get to read it. The data pad got left on Earth. ;)

This is also the last finished story of the story arc I was using after ME2. It probably will not be the last one in that arc. I might go back to that some time in the future. Right now, I am working on stories influenced by ME3.


End file.
